


put me in my place

by todestrieb (kaixxi)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Come as Lube, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy Kink, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23685505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaixxi/pseuds/todestrieb
Summary: Minseok always knows what to do when Junmyeon needs him.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	put me in my place

**Author's Note:**

> hello i brought food for the xiuhoists out there kkk
> 
> title is from kween Alina Baraz's new song, More Than Enough.

The drive back to his penthouse was tense. He was still shaking from being subjected into humiliation by his father over a single mistake, a minor inconvenience.

He feels hot all over, not the pleasurable one he usually gets when he's about to bed someone, no, he feels like exploding, like a ticking time bomb. And it's only a matter of time before he goes home and he can pour all of his frustrations on a punching bag in his penthouse, specifically bought for something of this purpose.

He knows he will have to inherit the company and he understands that his father, as the current CEO, only has his best interest at heart. Junmyeon has slaved over the presentation this week, even practiced some at his home when he can't sleep due to the anxiety building on his mind. But to be humiliated over a mistake as simple as being five minutes late as he had slept very late last night, which had branched to Junmyeon's numerous apparent incompetence and how his father had basically told the whole board members about how he should have given the company to his eldest son if not for their endless insistence that the youngest Kim should run the company. Junmyeon had lost it and bolted out of the office into his car.

He feels like crying, his vision is starting to be blurry and clouded by the streams of yellow and red as he traipsed through the streets home sometime at half past 9 in the evening. Junmyeon has been on the edge for the past days, spending more time than necessary to perfect his craft; and to see it crumble down just because his father can be an insufferable asshole sometimes, it truly pushed him. He knew he had reacted very childish and unprofessional, but he can only handle so much. He's only 26 and he has so much on his plate.

It was a miracle that he even came out alive from the drive, daring to go beyond the speed limit while hot tears are starting to stream on his face.

He makes his way to the elevator after parking sideways. He would have to apologize for that later, probably in the morning, when he's punched the bag enough to let his frustrations out until he feels the bones in his body melt like jelly.

After closing the door of his penthouse, he haphazardly took off pieces of his suit, throwing it on the brown leather sofa seated in the middle of the living room. He was so preoccupied with getting off his stifling clothes that he hasn't noticed the hands enveloping him from the back.

"Baby," Minseok whispers, and Junmyeon startles out of his reverie, almost knocking Minseok off balance. 

"Fuck, Minseok," Junmyeon sighs, exasperated, as he drags his palms on his face and combs through his hair, ruining the neat hairstyle he always wore.

"I'm sorry," Minseok says in a hushed voice, prying Junmyeon's hands away from his tear streaked face and cupping it to give a kiss on his nose and then his lips. The younger wipes the tears off Junmyeon's face with his thumb. "I-I heard you. Do you want to talk about it?"

He knows he looks like a mess, a very different version of himself from how he was hours ago with his hair in disarray and his shirt unbuttoned. But with Minseok, he can be in his most vulnerable, and he knows the younger doesn't mind one bit. He's thankful that Minseok knows him well, when to press for more, and what buttons to push when it comes to Junmyeon.

"No," Junmyeon replies instantly, breaking from Minseok's hold gently and he enters his bedroom to change. He doesn't want to be reminded of tonight. He feels Minseok's eyes on him as he changes into comfortable clothes, inquisitive but he keeps quiet to give Junmyeon the space he needs. "Why are you here?"

Minseok smiles at him sheepishly, the ends of his mouth curling at the sides and it tugs at Junmyeon. And it hits him, that he missed Minseok so much. "I just wanted to see you. Surprise you, maybe."

It's understandable. They haven't seen each other for a week because Minseok is busy studying for his midterm exams and Junmyeon is preoccupied with the report that he forgets to text Minseok on some nights to ask him how he was. He feels guilty.

Junmyeon takes in Minseok's appearance. The younger is only wearing a thin white shirt which is too big for him, probably stolen from Junmyeon's closet again, he doesn't remember. He has a lot of white shirts bought just for Minseok. His hair is tousled to the sides, like he had just woken up from a nap, but still so sexy nonetheless. He also doesn't have any pants or shorts on, and he can see the smooth expanse of Minseok's milky white thighs covered by the lower half of Junmyeon's shirt. Junmyeon's favorite look on Minseok.

Minseok approaches him, circling his arms on Junmyeon's waist and tucking his head under Junmyeon's chin, nosing in his neck as he peppers feather-like kisses on his skin. "I love you, Myeon."

And for the first time tonight, Junmyeon smiles, burying his face on Minseok's hair and heaving out a soft sigh. He smells a lot like the strawberry shampoo the younger always buys, and, maybe, a little bit of home. If he held Minseok tighter for moment, the younger didn't say a word.

"I know." Junmyeon hums, bringing a hand to Minseok's hair to comb through the younger's brown locks. "Let's go to sleep. It was a rough day."

The younger nips on his skin, and Junmyeon chuckles as he winds his arms on Minseok's small waist, guiding them towards the bed. Minseok pushes him down, and Junmyeon collides on his back. The younger straddles him, plump thighs on each side and Junmyeon brings his hand to rub soothing circles on Minseok's soft skin as the younger's hand continues to roam around the expanse of Junmyeon shirt, stopping at his chest. He brings his head down Junmyeon's neck, mouthing along the sharp cut of his jawline as he licks and sucks, leaving little red marks on Junmyeon's skin that he knows will be redder tomorrow. And Junmyeon thanks that it's Saturday the next day, or he will have problems covering Minseok's marks which Junmyeon knows is the younger's own quirky way of marking him, of ownership. It's endearing, but sometimes it gets Junmyeon in trouble.

Minseok sighs, nosing on the side of Junmyeon's face, his soft breath fanning the older's cheeks. "Let me take of you, Myeon."

A groan escapes Junmyeon as the younger shifts his position, his hands now on Junmyeon's nipples and he teases it, rubbing slow circles through the thin shirt. He moves his lips on Junmyeon's.

"I love you so much," Minseok says in between kisses, his mouth hot and slick. Junmyeon smiles, his hands going up from the thighs to creep up under Minseok's shirt, fingertips leaving light touches on taut skin. Minseok feels on fire.

The younger breaks off the kiss and he starts to grind down, little sounds of ooh and aahs leaving his lips as he feels Junmyeon through his boxers, half-hard and wanting. 

And Junmyeon really likes it. He's seen Minseok a countless of times like this, straddling his hips and his head thrown back as he chases pleasure, mouth parted as he releases soft moans from the feeling of Junmyeon's hard cock on the swell of his ass and he presses deeper to get more of the sensation, his brown hair in disarray and his swollen lips glistening with spit. Minseok looks so, so beautiful, and so, so, his. 

Junmyeon shifts, putting his hands on the cheeks of Minseok's ass as he adjusts his position on the bed so his back is against the headboard as Minseok continues to rut down on his cock, his tongue exploring the hot mess of Junmyeon's mouth. He feels a silky texture on his hand. He smirks and Minseok sees, his eyes blown with lust. Junmyeon tugs at the garter of his panties, eliciting a soft moan from Minseok's lips as he releases it, creating a slapping sound. The younger's hand tugs on the garter of Junmyeon's boxers, a whine escaping Minseok's lips when Junmyeon teases him more. "So naughty."

"Please, Myeon, d-daddy, please." Minseok begs, and Junmyeon would want to hear him beg all night, but Junmyeon is frustrated and he knows his baby wants it too. "Take this off."

Junmyeon obliges, taking off his shirt but leaving his boxers on and Minseok immediately suckles on the skin of Junmyeon's collarbone. The older's hands found the strap of Minseok's panties again and he tugs them down with his fingers until it rests just above his knees, tracing his fingers against Minseok's cheeks to his entrance as if to tease, only to find out a plug sitting snugly inside his ass.

"Oh," and Minseok wails, his breath erratic. He stops suckling Junmyeon's collarbones and instead buries his head as he starts to grind down from Junmyeon's ministrations. He feels the plug inside him move in slow, circular motions and his entrance clenches in response.

"Minseok," Junmyeon warns, and Minseok tries, really hard, but it's hard not to when he feels hot and bothered. He stills as Junmyeon pulls the plug. He can feel his rim stretching wide to accommodate the thick part and it frees with a pop. He sighs in relief, but is cut off when Junmyeon pushes the plug back in.

Minseok bucks his hips, the plug stretching him ready for Junmyeon but it's not enough. He feels the tip of the plug hit a sensitive spot and he moans in satisfaction.

"More, Myeonnie, please," Junmyeon feels Minseok's hot breaths on his neck, and he noticed stuttering of the younger's hips as he grinds his hips in rhythm with the continued thrusting of the plug in his ass while it hits his sweet spot, a telltale sign that Minseok is close.

His other hand reaches for Minseok's cock underneath the large shirt, palming him. Minseok's small cock is hard and heavy on his hands and his skin is warm, like he's being lit on fire. He closes his hands on the length, his thumb pressing slightly on the tip. 

"Daddy, c-close," Minseok pants, alternately rutting down between the plug in his ass and Junmyeon's hand on his cock, the older's thumb now running circles on the tip. 

Junmyeon hums, pressing kisses to Minseok's temple. Minseok is beet red, a flush on his face and his hair is matted on his forehead due to sweat. He looks so pretty like this, wrecked by Junmyeon. "Minseok, look at me love." Minseok raises his head, his eyes drooping in pleasure and his mouth parted. He takes Junmyeon's face in his hands and he presses a soft kiss on the older's lips. Junmyeon presses harder on the slit of the younger's cock, and Minseok comes apart.

The younger screams, his hands now gripping Junmyeon's shoulders as he continues his ministrations, fucking Minseok through his orgasm. Junmyeon presses harder and Minseok jerks from his touch, his lips and legs trembling from oversensitivity. Streaks of white decorated the younger's toned stomach, and he slumps against Junmyeon, feeling boneless but satisfied. 

Junmyeon pulls the plug completely and puts it on top of the bedside drawer, shiny with lube, before returning his fingers to massage on the younger's rim, pressing his index finger just beneath the opening. He feels Minseok's hole clench on his fingers. He buries it deeper before pulling and Minseok grunts. He wipes his other hand - the one now coated in Minseok's come - on the rumpled sheet beside him. He kisses Minseok on his forehead. "On fours, baby."

Minseok follows. He gets up from Junmyeon's lap on wobbly legs, removing his panties completely before bringing the discarded pillows on the side under his chest to make himself comfortable. Minseok looks vulnerable like this, his flush body glistening with sweat and his ass and cock on display for the older to devour and Junmyeon wants to wreck him more.

Junmyeon kneels behind Minseok, throwing the bottle of half-consumed lubed just beneath the younger's body aa he takes off his own boxers, freeing his hard cock from its confines. Deft hands hold the sides of the younger's waist to hold him down. A hand gropes a cheek of Minseok's ass and he gasps when Junmyeon brings his thumbs on the entrance, spreading the side to admire how his ass flutters from sensitivity.  
Junmyeon whistles, his voice hoarse, "You look so gorgeous for me, Minseok." A thumb swiftly presses inside and Minseok heaves a soft sigh, his eyes fluttering close in pleasure, but Junmyeon is quick to remove his fingers. Minseok huffs in response. 

Junmyeon chuckles. Minseok hears the cap of the lube opening and sees that Junmyeon is already coating his fingers with the strawberry-scented lube. "So impatient, my Minseokkie."

Minseok reddens and buries his face on the pillow to hide his blush. He still isn't used to the different nicknames Junmyeon calls him, and he gets sweeter especially in bed. "Open up for me, baby."

He spreads his legs a bit wider to accommodate Junmyeon between his thighs. The weight of his limp cock is starting to get heavy as the older starts to palm him again to hardness, his dry fingers tracing up and down from Minseok's hole to the underside of his balls. Minseok lets out a whimper, impatient and needy for more. 

Junmyeon's hand traces the sides of Minseok's length, putting pressure as he rubs at the base which coaxes a beautiful sound from Minseok. He almost chokes when Junmyeon grips the whole of his length with his lubed hands. He starts to bob his hand up and down and Minseok is rutting in time with the movement, a pearl of precome budding at the tip of his cock. The younger whines, pressing his legs closer due to pleasure but the hard slap meeting his ass cheeks stops him and he cries, a litany of "Daddy, please, more," leaving his mouth as Junmyeon continues to jerk him. Minseok feels the familiar coil of heat in his stomach and he chases the release, but Junmyeon stops and lets go of his cock, coaxed to full hardness. 

Junmyeon dips down to press a kiss on the end of Minseok's spine and each on the cheeks of Minseok's bottom. Minseok waits as Junmyeon pours more lube on his fingers. The younger gasps at the sudden intrusion. The press of two of Junmyeon's fingers are smooth due to practice, but Minseok stills and clenches at the sudden intrusion. Junmyeon is never satisfied with the plugs, always makes sure to finger Minseok until he's gaping enough and ready to take his thick girth.

The fingers in his ass press deeper, slowly, and Minseok tilts his hips a bit higher. The movement of the fingers inside is slow and Minseok feels tight. Junmyeon pulls out until the tip of his fingers are left, and he twists, spreading his fingers to stretch and Minseok screams, his back arching in pleasure. 

By the time Junmyeon adds a third finger, Minseok is already a sobbing mess. The fingers inside him are thick and he feels full already. Junmyeon continues his ministrations, fingers plunging deep and stretching Minseok's ass, the younger's neglected cock dripping with precome on the bed sheets. Minseok babbles incoherently, words coming out as slurs as he rocks his hips to meet Junmyeon's fingers. "Daddy, daddy."

"That's it baby," Junmyeon says, hitting Minseok's sweet spot to coax more of the sounds that Minseok makes. "Come for daddy." 

"A-ah, fuck," with Junmyeon crooking his fingers, Minseok spills on the sheets below. Junmyeon pulls out, scooping Minseok's release with his fingers and he uses it to slick his length. He rubs the tip of his swollen cock on Minseok's hole and Minseok gasps, tears spilling on the sides of his eyes.

Minseok isn't given a reprieve when Junmyeon holds his hips, the grip harder as he stills the younger. He uses his other hand to guide his cock as he presses his hips.

Minseok moans when the first inch of Junmyeon's cock had breached his hole, the muscles clenching around Junmyeon sucking more of him inside. "Baby, I might just come if you keep on doing that."

Minseok laughs, breathless, as he pushes his hips for Junmyeon to move. "I love your cock, daddy."

Junmyeon hums, his other hand rubbing slow circles on Minseok's sides to soothe him. "Such a good cock slut for me, Minseok."

Minseok screams when Junmyeon gives a push and fully sheathes himself inside, his balls meeting the swell of Minseok's ass. 

Junmyeon gives him a moment to adjust to the intrusion. Minseok feels so full, Junmyeon's thick cock filling his insides. He lets out a soft sigh when Junmyeon gropes at the mounds of his ass, rubbing the soft, tender skin to help him relax. When the burn of the stretch is gone and is replaced by a low, thrumming pleasure, he gives Junmyeon the signal to move.

The older starts slow, withdrawing his cock until the tip and he enters again with a firm push. Minseok's toes curl in pleasure, his hands gripping tight on the pillow beneath him as Junmyeon rocks his hips on a consistent pace. Minseok moans loudly when Junmyeon hits his sweet spot.

"Harder, daddy," Minseok pants as Junmyeon continues to rub the fleshy part of his prostate, holding Minseok's hip as he buries his cock deep until the hilt.

And Minseok cries, writhing in Junmyeon's hold as the older tilts his hips so his cock buries inside Minseok's hole and hits his prostate in the most delicious way.

"F-fuck, ah d-daddy," the younger slurs, his head buried on the soft pillows, tilted on the side. His breath hitches as the older thrusts harder, his balls slapping against Minseok's slicked skin, creating a friction and Minseok wants, needs, more. "Daddy, p-please, put a baby in me."

The statement sends a spark down Junmyeon, for the older growls and sits back, his toes curling on the sheets as he continued his relentless thrusting, hard and fast. Almost bruising. 

"D-daddy, ah, Myeon," Minseok stutters, a wet patch under his head from drool, his hands clenching on the sheets beside him. He feels the familiar heat on his stomach and he rocks in time with Junmyeon's thrusts, his cock slapping against his stomach.

"Daddy, f-fuck!" Minseok's back arches and he cries, his cock spurting come all over the sheets for the third time this night, leaving a sticky trail of fluid from his cock to the sheets. He feels wobbly and his legs are about to give up, but Junmyeon holds him tighter as he continues to pound into Minseok's ass to chase his release.

Junmyeon grunts, pressing his hips harder against Minseok's and he stills, warm ropes of come coats Minseok's inside and Minseok clenches to milk more of Junmyeon's release.

Minseok finally collapses down on the sheets, giving in to the exhaustion that is slowly taking over him, unperturbed by the feeling of Junmyeon's warm come slowly dripping from his hole to his balls. He closes his eyes, deciding to clean when he wakes up, but Junmyeon's fingers dip down to collect the come leaking from Minseok's hole and he presses it back inside the red, puffy rim. His hole is still gaping from the stretch of Junmyeon's thick girth.

He hisses when he feels the cold of the tip of the plug tracing his rim before Junmyeon pushes it back inside, the slide fast and smooth, plugging his come inside Minseok's ass. He feels so sore all over, and he knows he won't be able to walk properly tomorrow.

Minseok closes his eyes. The last thing he registers is the dip of the bed on the side as Junmyeon brushes the strands of Minseok's hair matted on his forehead, whispering an "I love you, too," and then pressing his lips against Minseok's before succumbing to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if you have gone this far as this is an experimental writing for me and it's basically the first time I have written smut (properly). IM SORRY if it's bad T___T
> 
> also I miss minseok pls @ me on my twitter account @k1mm1nseok when he breathes again


End file.
